Vehicles such as automobiles rely on tires for performance and safety. However, having incorrect tires installed on a vehicle may compromise the safety and comfort of a vehicle. For example, having low-performance tires installed on a vehicle being driven by a particular driver with a sporty driving style may cause the vehicle to underperform and be uncomfortable to drive for the particular driver. Furthermore, having tires inflated to an incorrect pressure may also compromise the safety and comfort of a vehicle. For example, having under-inflated or over-inflated tires may negatively affect the maneuverability of a vehicle and may decrease the life of the tires.